Standard patient transport litters are large and bulky. They typically have a large, heavy pole running down the sides of the litter, and they require two people to operate (i.e.: a person standing at the front and back ends holding onto two poles). Moreover, these lifters first need to be unfolded, and then the poles locked into position prior to use. As a result, these litters are not well suited to being carried by troops during tactical patrols. In addition, carrying the litter requires both hands of the rescuers.
What is instead desired is a small portable litter that can be easily carried and operated by a single person (or several people) over a variety of terrain. It is also desired that the litter can be operated while keeping the hands of the rescuer(s) free to carry equipment, or to attend to the patient. The present invention provides such a litter.